paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freezer
Freezer is Takotas best Friend in the world, and is the only person he talks to other then a rare few or unless he is in combat while giving orders. Freezer was created and is owned by Takota95 This takes place way before Takota Joined the Paw Patrol Bio Freezer has a horrific and troubled past. When he was a Pup, his Parents and older sister were pilgrims who traveled from place to place. One night they were traveling through Trussias arctic region with his family, when out of no where they are attacked by some creature, that to this day has never been identified. When the attacked happened a horrific snow storm started. His Mother and father tried to fight of the creature, but sadly they lost their lives in the process. Once this occurred Freezers sister picked up her fathers rifle and fired at the creature, injuring it bad enough to retreat back into the snow storm, but not until it was unable to deliver one last blow to Freezers sister. When this act happened Freezers sister said her last words to him Remember, Remeber before her last breath ran out. When Freezer saw his sister and parents lying on the ground motionless he was sad and didn't know what to do. He in response, started running, he ran over 200 miles until he passed out from exhausten in the snow. He was then found by the T.S.F Police who were patrolling the area. The T.S.F brought him to The Republic Of The North's Citadel for treatment of hypothermia and dehydration. Upon Awakening Freezer became crazy and started fighting until he had to be sedated. The second time he woke up he started crying and whimpering at such a rate that he would not eat or sleep, he would not even talk to anyone. Until Takota one day was walking by the medical base and heard his crying, so he walked in saw him from the other room and immediately new what to do. Takota entered the room walked up to young Freezer and gave him a toy and some food, Freezer then walked out from under a table, and excepted it, then the rest is history. After this act of kindness Freezer gave an account of who he was and what happened to him in his family. Takota then lead an expedition and recovered the remains of the family and their belongings, but a few days after this occurred something happen to Freezer he went into a coma like state from his trauma of what happened to his family. Upon awakening he forgot everything that happened even though Takota tried to help him recover his memories nothing worked, this was do to that his mind marked it so awfull and his mind just chose to forget. After this occurrence Freezer became attached to Takota, and Takota saw this and in response he took Freezer in and they have been best friends ever since. Takota after taking in Freezer started to train him, and Freezer to with joy so much that he served with in every military and police branch in Trussia. He is currently working for T.I.C as well as a police detective in T-City beside Takotas brother JO, who he has also become good friends with as well as partners. Personality Freezer is very sweet and emotional, but no else living has ever seen this besides his family and now only Takota, Outside of this he acts cold and is very silent, strict and private. He only talks to Takota, if he talks to or communicates with anyone else besides Takota then it is all about business, the job, or the task at hand. He does have a few other friends including a crush on Takotas sister Infiniti, but not as close as Takota. Appearance Freezer is an albino German Sheperd, he has artic white fur with bright red glowing eyes and a red bandanna around his neck. His fur is thick and soft like a cloud, and he is quite strong for being such small a pup as well as cunning. He also has a red belt around his waist which sports teo red Light Sabers, which were a gift from Takota and the only weapons Freezer ever uses in the case of combat, since Takota trained him. He is very skilled with his Light sabers and because they were gifts from Takota, he has never used any other weapon. Trivia Catch phrases I shall fight! Emotions are for the weak! Charge! I Fear Nothing! This Pups On A Roll Fears Loosing his best friend and mentor Takota. The Nightmares of his families attack. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters